


The Devil Does Care

by MarionetteFtHJM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Sabbath - Freeform, Happy Samifer, M/M, NIB - Freeform, Singing Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionetteFtHJM/pseuds/MarionetteFtHJM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samifer drabble, Happy not rape-y.<br/>An evening in the pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Does Care

Sam was sitting in the cage, they had taken a break from their usual routine. Music was playing in the background and Lucifer was humming lightly to the rhythm. Sam was busy sharpening their knives and oiling their shackles. Just another day in the pit.

Lucifer sat up abruptly and looked at him, grinning. he started to sing.

'' _Now that I have you with me under my power_  
 _Our love grows stronger now with every hour_ '' 

Sam rolled his eye, like really. Lucifer offered a hand and continued to sing.

'' _Look in to my eyes and you'll see who I am_  
 _My name is Lucifer please take my hand._ ''

Sam threw Lucifer a glare but took his hand anyways. He twirled Sam and they laughed. He could complain all he wants but the truth is, Lucifer really does care. He buried his nose into the Devil's neck and grinned happily. Lucifer hummed with content and they danced for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Marionette


End file.
